Hand of man
by CalypsoDeLys
Summary: Calypso, Tamara and Adam head to San Francisco on a quest to stop Prothemus from falling in love with Helen of Troy and making a race of unbeatable super humans. But they only have one week. On the way they encounter: A Roman daughter of Neptune who is willing to help them find peace, some angry Romans, a few miffed monsters and a mob of unbeatable super humans.
1. Calypso 1

Calypso. 1

It had all happened so quickly, one minute I was brushing my teeth to go to school, the next I was laying face first in mud. I groaned and stood up, I could still taste toothpaste in my mouth and I could taste blood, I had bitten my tongue. I looked around and took in my surroundings, there was a small hill in the horizon, it was dotted with yellow and purple dots, on top of it was a huge pine tree, it seemed to shimmer in the early morning sun.

"Maybe, if I go up that hill I can see where everything is." I started to walk and five minutes later came to the bottom of the hill. I breathed in deeply. "Nearly there." I walked up the hill and came face to face with a dragon that was curled around the pine tree.

I screamed and ran, I tripped over and rolled down the hill until I was back down the bottom. When I looked up I saw a small figure running down the hill. "Okay," I said to myself, "definitely weird." The figure was coming closer; I picked up the only weapon that I could find, my school bag. I fiddled with my bag, my hands were shaking, the figure became clearer, and it was a boy. He was laughing; I dropped my bag and fell.

I woke up to people talking, "hello sunshine." Said a voice. "Hey." I moaned. I opened my eyes and shot up; I hit someone with my forehead. "Ow, that really hurt," the person moaned. I couldn't care less about their head, or mine. "Whe-where am I?" The person stood up rubbing his head. "You're at Camp half-blood, for half-bloods like… um…" the boy moaned and walked off towards a girl.

I groaned and looked at the roof, it was humming as well as glowing with a strange yellow light, and the walls also had this. The girl that the boy had walked to came up to me, "hello, my name is Tamara," a little girl with red hair bounced next to her, "and this is my little sister Lola." I smiled. "I'm Calypso De Lys. Um where am I?" I asked standing up. "You're at Camp Half-Blood, didn't Adam tell you?" "Adam?" I said confused. "Oh the boy I head butted." Tamara laughed."Yeah that's him, so are you feeling better would you like to have a tour?" I still felt a bit dizzy from my fall but I was okay to walk around. "Okay, lets go."

The tour didn't last long, Tamara showed me around the cabins, the arena and everything else that didn't really stun me, which was weird because I had never seen anything like it before, but it was like I had. The only thing that took my attention was the gardens. They were amazing, the grass was lush green and the flowers were all shapes, sizes and colours. "Wow." I gasped as we walked passed them, "they are amazing!" "You like plants?" Tamara asked. "You don't?" I said.

She shook her head "they are okay, they don't exactly amaze me but I love how each individual flower is different to the next. Lola rushed past us and into the garden, I winced as she stepped on a purple and blue flower. "Oppsie." She said innocently.

Tamara and I started talking about a green house. She pictured it to be several stories high with the top story roof having a hole in the middle for rain and sunlight to come through and water the plants below. when we were interrupted by a horn being blown. "Looks like we need to meet Chiron now."

We walked towards a huge building, it was three stories, and in front of the house there was a huge group of campers surrounding a man. Tamara pushed through the crowd with Lola in tow. I followed her until I was at the front of the crowd.

I couldn't believe it the man that I had seen before had the waist and up of a man but below that there was a pure white stallion. He looked at me "oh who is this?" he said to Tamara. "This is Calypso De Lys. She's been in the infirmary for three days." _Three days, wow I must've fell hard. _The half man half horse guy turned to me. "Hello I'm Chiron, nice to meet you Calypso." We shook hands. He stared at me for a while the turned his attention to the rest of the campers. "Let's make Calypso feel welcome with a friendly game of capture the flag." The campers didn't cheer, talk or actually do anything they just stood there looking at me.

"But Chiron we need to train and prepare." Said one camper I turned around to see a chunky girl with brown hair and a red bandana over her head. "I know we don't have much time, maybe a month or two before they invade our camp but we are all well prepared already." I put my hand up "who is going to invade this camp?" everyone looked at me like _no, not another idiot. _Chiron waved the question away and trotted off into the big house. "What's with him?" I asked Tamara. "Well he hasn't had the best day, he found out that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were dragged into Tartarus." Tamara winced at the name Annabeth. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine." She sat down on a bench. "So what are you, small medium or large?"

It was my second attempt at putting on amour and did it work?

No.

"How the hell do you put this stuff on?" I yelled as I fought with one of my many straps. I turned around but Tamara wasn't there. "Oh come-on!" I yelled.

Chiron came through a bunch of trees. "Are you having problems child?" I smiled "no, no I'm fine, just exercising my arm muscles." He gave me a look. "Okay, I have no idea what I'm doing. Okay, happy?" He did up my straps and reached out his hand. I took it, he flung me onto his back and started galloping towards the forest.

Once we had stopped I took the one and maybe only chance I had at getting the truth out of him. "Chiron, who's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" Chiron froze and turned his head towards the game that was being played below. "Have you ever noticed how the Greeks fight?" I looked down at the battle below and studied their swift, sharp movements but also their graceful footing and arm work. "No." I finally answered. "Well, they fight with such grace as a dancing stream, but have the strength of a tsunami." I nodded, they fought with such elegance that it was hard to believe that there as any force beneath the blade.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said to him. He turned away.

"Mr Jackson and miss Chase were my best heroes, but sadly they-" "got sucked into a bottomless pit." I finished.

He chuckled, "you remind me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it." I frowned, I felt like I knew him as well but, like him, I couldn't put my finger on it.

I slipped off his back and onto the perfect green grass. "How long do these games usually take?" I asked him. "Oh as long as it takes, usually it takes one or two hours until a flag is captured." "Why, your not board already?" I smiled and looked down on the stream where two girls were hiding behind a rock with bow and arrows. "No, not a bit." I lay on my back, smiled and and fell asleep.


	2. Adam 2

Adam. 2

Wow that girl had a hard head. Not many people can break my brains of steel, but she did. I rubbed my head, maybe it was time to go outside. I called Nancy over. "Hey Nancy, can you take me around camp, just to see how everyone's doing without me?" "Why can't you do it your self?" "Because I still feel a bit sick, and not everyone gets to walk me around." She sighed, "fine." But she would only take me around if I went in a wheel chair, how could I say no?

First we went to my dads temple (Apollo). I asked for some alone time while I prayed for stuff I'd rather not get into. After that we went to the Hermes cabin. It was still early morning so people would still be asleep. I knocked on the door, Travis Jr. opened it. "Hello TJ." "Hi." He answered whipping sleep out of his eyes. "Is Calypso De Lys staying in this," "humble abode?" I made a face when I found a spider web with some flies in it. "Yes she came in last night. Horse man made Connor move to the floor so she could sleep on a bed." I laughed, yup that sounded like Chiron. "She's very pretty." He added, I looked at her through the window and she made a little sound that sounded like a lullaby. "Yes she is. " Travis Jr. put on a cheeky grin,"by, by Adam the almighty wonderfulness." And with that he closed the door in my face. "How rude." Nancy said pulling a fake sympathetic face. She carried on, pushing me towards the lake, "um, Nancy why are you taking me to the lake?" I said looking up at her, her face was set on poker mode. "I said archery practice." She laughed and the next thing I know I'm drenched head to toe in freezing lake water.

* * *

A few hours later and still wet I was sitting on a log with all the other campers in front of the camp fire singing camp fire songs. A burning marshmallow was on the end of my stick, I put it in my mouth, bad idea. "Wow, oh, oh, oh!" I screamed dancing around the place like an idiot. I stopped dancing when my tongue stopped burning. I got some _you are a weirdo_ stares from people and a few of them threw marshmallows at me and booed, I didn't care I'd been through worse.

"Hey Adam, the almighty wonderfulness." The girl sat down next to me. It was Tamara. "So you've heard?" I sighed. "Yeah, who hasn't?" She laughed. "Sorry, not funny." There was some awkward silence, "did you know that the Burj Khalifa-" "Tamara it's okay, I don't mind being the joke of the day. Who's next." Tamara sighed. "Well according to my sources," (her brain) "the next target is Calypso De Lys." I laughed nervously. She caught my nervousness. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll charm her way out of it." Tamara received a paper plane from he log beside us, I didn't see who it was from but the smile on her face made me automatically jealous. "So, any way." She said and took a bite of my s'more that was in my hand.

"Thanks." I said. "You would have done the same." She said looking up at me smiling. I gave her the rest of my s'more. Calypso waved to us across the other end of the fire, she was talking to the Aphrodite girls and they were laughing. She hadn't been claimed yet, maybe she was an Aphrodite girl. In my opinion they were all dumb, but if they had Calypso in their cabin then at least their would be one brain to share among themselves.

I waved Calypso over, she came over and sat on Tamara's knee, she made herself comfortable and started talking to Tamara about what ever the Aphrodite girls had said. I seemed to be funny so I laughed when ever they laughed but every time I did that they just looked at me like _weirdo._ I listened in and I heard the word make-over and tonight. What ever that meant. Once they had finished their very interestingly boring conversation they turned their attention to me, finally. "So how was you little dip?" Calypso asked giggling a bit, Tamara playfully tapped her on the hand. "Yeah it was good, refreshing, even." Calypso gave me a funny look. "Well I'm off to bed." She jumped off Tamara's lap and hugged her goodnight, she then kissed me on the cheek and skipped off towards the Hermes cabin. That was one of the perks of being a guy, girls get a hug boys get a kiss, it was only fair.

"So?" Tamara yawned. "So." I repeated thinking of something to say. "Do you want to train together?" I asked. She was fingering the paper plane. "Sure." She threw the paper plane in the air and it landed in the fire. She walked away, and waited for me for a few seconds then laughed and walked away to the Athena cabin. I stood up then stopped and turned around this new boy that I didn't know was in front of me staring at me. "Better be careful." He hissed then walked off to the forest. Man I will never understand women, or guys, it's like I'm a social outcast. But that's not possible, not Adam Summers. I walked to the Apollo cabin with a smile on my face.

In the morning I went about my normal routine firstly, waking up at 8:00 on the dot. Usually I would set my clock to 8:00 or I would get up at 12, but this time is went off at 6:30. "What the," I turned it off and snuggled into bed. I stifled a gasp as I felt something creep up my spine. "Okay, this is getting scarey." I couldn't help but look under my covers, it was a HAND! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I couldn't help but touch my face, I felt something sticky. _Oh no_, I thought and raced to the mirror in the flash Apollo toilets. It was horrible, in the night some one (Calypso and Tamara) had put make-up on me to look like a drag queen. Red lipstick was every where, blush was all over the place, my face was strangely tanner and eyeliner was around my eyes in the shape of a goldfish. I didn't bother screaming, I just collapsed on my bed and curled up into a ball.

* * *

"Not funny, guys!" I moaned. Calypso, TJ and my sister Julia were all laughing at me, as well as having the humiliation of every camper in camp coming and laughing at me and my unfortunate make-up session, one of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin was drawing a portrate but as soon as she was done she screamed and threw it into a burning bin, along with all the other drawings of me.

"It must've been the Hermes cabin." Calypso said eying the horizon. Something seemed different about her she wasn't as innocent as she was a few weeks ago, when she first got here. I had heard that she fell from the sky, but others, like Tamara said that she was transported here by some kind of portal. I said to her 'were not in a sci-fi movie.' She just shook her head and walked off.

Once the conversation had ended I sat down and thought for a moment then sprinted to Calypso.

"Hey Calypso?" I puffed.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about going on a quest?"

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"Well wouldn't it be fun? I mean, going after monsters and being the hero.

" No." she said plainly.

"Ah, well nice talking to you." Then I ran off but it wasn't long before I was picked up and flung into a tree like a ball. I looked up and there was a monster hovering over me.

It's body was a snakes and it was made of what looked like celestial bronze. The weird thing about it was that it had one head on both ends of it's body, so it was like a worm. I scrambled out of the way just in time before the snake-worm-thing slammed into the tree knocking it down, there was a scream from in side the tree. I looked around and there was a girl fading and turned into dust. I sprinted towards the weaponry storage unit and grabbed the first weapon I could find, it was a sword, sadly I didn't have the best and most experience with sword but it would have to do. I heard some yell a battle cry and we charged the snake-worm-thing.


	3. Tamara 3

Tamara. 3

My day was getting better by the minute, until a monster decided to attack our camp.

I was in the middle of teaching Lola how to say the Greek alphabet backwards when I heard Adam scream his painfully girlish scream. Lola snapped her head towards the sound. "Tam Tam go fight now." She laughed and started dribbling on my book. I didn't notice her tear the pages because I was already racing towards the fight.

I ran up to the monster and immediately recognized it, it was an Amphisbaena. An Amphisbeana is a two headed, two legged snake, it's celestial bronze amour shimmered in the sunlight, almost blinding me. I watched as the Apollo campers took aim with their bows and fired all sorts of arrows, some of them exploded and one of them was a stink bomb and blew up in another campers face causing a nasty mouth full of smelly gas. All of the Apollo campers, except Adam. He was attempting to fend off the monster with a sword (not his strong suit), he was failing miserably, but was keeping the monster at bay by pulling hideous faces whenever it came in to attack. I suddenly felt the adrenalin as is rushed through my veins causing me to jump all over the place.

The monster was easier to attack then I had expected, I had never fought a monster before, but I didn't care, I was a natural. I stabbed and swiped, but nothing seemed to work, the plates on it's body were unbreakable. There was a scream and as I turned my head a campers armor was melted by the monsters acidic flames on one head. That gave me an idea. If I could somehow lure the monster's acidic head near it's body then I could make it breath flames onto the bodies armor so then it would melt and we would be able to kill it.

_But how can I lure it in? _I thought._ Light Bulb__._ I ran over to Adam and helped him fend off the monsters non-acidic head. We sideswiped and stabbed in perfect harmony, every movement was made together at the right time. _We were made to fight together, _was my only thought throughout the fighting. Adam started to breath heavily now and his movements were slow and sloppy. So I fought on alone, until; I heard the armor crack.

Adam and I locked eyes and both nodded, he knew what to do. By the time he had successfully lured the acidic monsters head close to it's body I was pinned down by the monsters other head. It opened it's mouth to reveal two huge sets of sharp teeth, even bigger than a Great White shark's. I immediately felt pain as it took a bite at my shoulder, luckily it didn't take it off but the teeth scraped off most of the skin. The pain was to much and as I hit the ground I saw the monster turn it's head to the side completely forgetting about me, _yes. It's gone._ I said quietly and then it turned black. _  
_

* * *

I groaned and woke up in the infirmary. Several campers were milling around, treating the sick from the resent battle. I saw a familiar face walking by in nurses outfit which was way to big for her. "Lola!" I managed. Lola turned around and screeched, "Tam Tam! You okay?" I smiled, it was good to see Lola again. Someone chuckled beside me. I turned my head, It was Chiron. "Hello Tamara are you feeling better?" I nodded, "is it dead?" Chiron nodded. "Good." I breathed slowly. "Calypso De Lys, in fact gave the final blow." I was surprised, she had only just go here and already killed her first monster, where as I had never killed any, with the exception of a few nasty surprises in capture the flag. Which we won.

Chiron was in his wheel chair. He fiddled with his arm rests "well I'd best be off now. I have business to attend to." Before he left I called him over. "Can you tell Calypso thanks, from me." Chiron nodded. "Calypso De Lys isn't the only camper to thank." "Hmm?" I said. "Adam Summers carried you here from the forest, while hurt himself." I didn't say anything. "You need to learn that he does care and he is able to be trusted. He risked his life for you today. He cares." Before I could say anything further he wheeled out of the door and onto the grass, he turned back with a sad expression on his face, he looked pained. I wiped a tear from my eye, Adam saved me. I smiled and held hands with Lola it felt good to be with her again.

After a few hours of sleep I woke up and found myself in the Athena cabin in my bed. Someone was sitting beside me, I turned my head to see who it was. "Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" I heard the familiar voice of Adam say. "Hello." I sat up as fast as my shoulder would allow me. I winced as a fiery pain shot up my shoulder. He pushed me down gentle. "What are you doing here?! You're not allowed-" Before I could say anymore he cupped his hand over my mouth as someone walked by. "What are doing here?" I asked again, this time sitting up. "Adam sighed. "I had to see if you were okay." He sounded a bit embarest about admitting that, but I found it cute. "So are you-" "I'm fine." I said quickly. Adam stood up, walked to the door and looked to see if anyone was coming. He turned back just as he was about to leaves "I'm glade you're okay."

I nodded my head and he left. I breathed in deeply. My thoughts wondered to the times when I was normal, when I didn't have to worry about being attacked or eaten by monsters and not having to look behind my back every 10 seconds to make sure Roman campers were going to ambush me and slit my throat on their way to the dairy. I let Adams words sink in, was what Chiron said true? Was Adam able to care about anyone but himself?

I walked out onto the grass out side the forest where the sun was shining brightly. I lay down in the grass and let the sun warm my face, I turned over to see Adams sister Julia looking down at me.

"I thought you would be here." She said warmly and sat down beside me.

"Here I am." I laughed rubbing my hands along the warm grass. "Are you okay? What happened today was surprising." I nodded. Julia was looking at my shoulder, it had a bandage wrapped around it, I had also taken some ambrosia to ease the pain. I took a quick glance at the bandage but then looked away, it seemed to hurt more if I looked at it. "I'm fine." Julia sighed, "I told him off, you know." "Who?" Now I was looking at some campers and satyrs playing volley ball out on the volley ball court. "Adam. He was being stupid." "What did he do?" I asked suspicious. "He wasn't being honest with you, well not completely." "What do you mean?" But before I could get an answer the horn blew for a head camper meeting. "Bye." Julia called when she was half way to the big house. I had a slight idea of what Julia was trying to say but it wasn't possible.

Could he?


	4. Calypso 4

Calypso. 4

I raced to the Hermes cabin, which was now my permanent / temporary cabin.

All of the Hermes campers were out to I was alone. I sat down on my bed then swung my legs over the side and lay down. I thought about what Adam had said, do I want to go on a quest?

Do I want risk my life every second of the day. Oh gods yes! The chances that I would see the out side world was apparently very slim. My eyes started to get heavy until I couldn't lift them anymore and gave in. The calm timeless feeling that I got when I slept was the only time that I had to myself really, even now I could see a Hermes camper running towards the cabin. I finally shut my eyes and drifted into a empty motionless dream.

What seemed like a few seconds later one of the Hermes campers woke me up. He had the same upturned nose and energetic green eyes that were dancing around the place like he was going insane. "What." I moaned still half asleep. "Calypso its time to wake up." Said a different voice from across the room. "No. Just. Went. To. Sleep" I said slowly so they understood. "Calypso," said the guy that woke me up :you've been asleep for a whole day." I sat up so fast that the guy who woke me didn't have anytime to move to he and I had a head collision. "Ow!" We both said in chorus. "Sorry, I really should stop doing that to people," "Simon." "Simon." I repeated.

"So how long was I out?" The two boys both laughed. Simon helped me stand and when I almost collapsed he decided walking was not an option.

"Luke could you take her to Chiron, I think she need to talk with him." "Sure." The guy called Luke said cheerfully. When Simon handed me to Luke he whisked me up into his muscular arms and sprinted towards the Big house so fast I swore he wasn't human. On the way I saw Adam practicing shooting arrows and when he saw me he let go of the arrow to soon and it pinned an Ares kid to a tree by there bandana. I waved weakly at him and he waved back, looking suspicious.

When I arrived at the Big house Chiron was in wheelchair form and he took me off Luke. "Thank you. _Ben_." I looked up in surprise Luke wasn't Luke anymore, he was someone else. Chiron had said 'Ben' as if he was almost suspicious. The same suspicious face that Adam had possessed when Luke no, Ben was carrying me was now being worn on Chirons face. Chirons face eased up into a gentle smile then faded when he saw the look of despair on my face. "What is it child?" I realized that I couldn't see. I blindly reached out and grabbed at air. "I-I can't see." I said in between sobs and chokes. No-one said anything. "Ben could you alert the Apollo campers, we have a problem."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds singing in the trees and the familiar hum of the protective shield. I moaned in disgust. I was sipping down ambrosia, but it didn't taste like it usually did, not the smooth vanilla tasting coca-cola, it was some sort of energy drink. "Wakey wakey." I heard Tamara chirp. I opened my eyes expecting to see the deep intensity of her grey eyes and the welcoming smile that urged you to be her friend. When I opened my eyes all I could see was black, a deep never ending chasm of darkness. My head started to spin and I felt nausea creep up my throat I swallowed it down and shook my head in disgust.

I heard a worried breath escape the lips of Tamara. "I don't think it worked." She whispered to someone on the opposite side of me. "I'm not deaf." I said irritated. "No of course not." Someone nervously laughed. It was Adam. "Adam?" "Yes?" He asked. I reached up and felt his face then slapped him hard. "It makes me nervous when you laugh like that stop it." "Yes ma'am." He said obviously in pain. "I thing I need pain relief." He said I heard him walk heavily away. "So Calypso, how are you feeling?" "Good." I smiled. "Beside the fact that I'm blind forever."

"Now, listen to me. We don't know that. You're just momentarily din sighted." Tamara said trying to cover the worry in her voice. I frowned "I'm blind Tamara, okay. I'm blind." I heard the hooves of a horse gallop up a ramp and onto the wooded floor. "How are you feeling child?" The calming voice of Chiron said. "Blind." I stated. "Is there anything we can do, Chiron?" Tamara asked. "I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do-" "Although, no it's to dangerous." He pondered on his idea. "What is it? Chiron we need to do something." Tamara pleaded. "No!" Chiron shouted. "I'm sorry. We cant do anything and that's final." Chiron said soothingly. I nodded my head wildly.

I could hear the faint and distant sound of someone laughing. I frowned, confused. "What is it, Calypso?" Tamara asked there was awkwardness in her voice. "Nothing." "Nothing." I reassured myself. "I bet you this is the Romans doing." Adam said as he sat down, I could tell because it sounded like a hospital bed was giving way. "Um Adam, I don't think you should sit on that." I warned. Adam groaned in frustration. "Girls and your spidey senses. Pfft!" Adam exclaimed, miffed.

A few hours later I wasn't sure if it was night or very early morning because there was no sound except for the occasional monsters howling and the never ending choir of night bugs chirping. After a minute or two of listening to the bug I heard a creak beside my bed. I waved my hands along the perimeter of the hospital bed. Then I felt the warm skin of someones hand. "Who is it I whispered?" Expecting Chiron or a nurse. After the giants and Romans had threatened to come to Camp Half-Blood the previous surviving campers that had gone to college or had grown into the adult years (there had only been a dozen), would come and id the campers in whichever way possible. "It's Adam." Replied the voice. I immediately let go and held my hands. "Tamara?" I asked. "I'm here." What is happening? Is it night?" "Yes." Adam sighed, "the perfect time to drag me out of bed and demand that I get dressed or I shall feel intense pain." I heard Tamara silently giggle.


End file.
